1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torch assembly and a method of welding and, more particularly, to an assembly for tungsten inert gas welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tungsten inert gas welding generally involves using a torch with a tungsten electrode and means for ejecting an inert gas such as argon or helium proximate the distal end of the electrode. The electrode generates an electric arc between its distal end and a metal while the inert gas forms a shielding atmosphere for the arc which melts the metal and forms a weld.
The prior art includes a wide variety of torch assemblies, including those that operate in production lines to fabricate products such as seamless pipes. In such applications, the character of the weld depends, in part, upon the speed of advance of the product. Additionally, ambient conditions may affect the structural and visual integrity of the weld joint.
The assembly of the present invention allows the rapid advance of the product that it welds while maximizing the structural and visual integrity of the welded joint. It uses a multi-electrode torch with linearly aligned electrodes, means for adjusting the inter-electrode spacing, and means for effectively discharging inert gas at the distal ends of the electrodes. The assembly of this invention is a simple, compact system that allows the continuous and effective welding of a product.